The Story of Charlie Weasley
by candygirl401
Summary: How about a story about a young dragon trainer?” “A dragon Trainer, that sounds action packed and very interesting. Pray love what is this young dragon trainer’s name?” “His name is Charlie Weasley.”


**Ok I just randomly thought of this I really hope you like it.**  
"Hello love how was your day?"

"It was stressful the Horned tail almost tore Twiggy's arm off the after we tried to take her vital signs. Dragons are even more ferocious then women when it comes to their young" The red head responded.

"It that so Mr. Weasley?"

"Quite so Miss Johnson"

"So my dear how shall we spend our evening tonight?" The blonde girl asked.

"How about a story?" The red headed asked with a devious smile.

"Pray do tell Mr. Weasley what story have you for me tonight?"

"Ahh Miss Johnson I was hoping you would tell me a story tonight. Make it a good one; I have had a rough day today." Mr. Weasley said with a twinkling smile.

"How about a story about a young dragon trainer?"

"A dragon Trainer, that sounds action packed and very interesting. Pray love what is this young dragon trainer's name?"

"His name is Charlie Weasley."

"Good strong name. I bet he is a real good looking guy."

"Oh he is one of the most handsome men I have laid eyes on. Though he can be a bit shy sometimes."

"Shy you say, I think not how could someone who deals with dragons for a living be shy. No I think you mean courageous and dashing and very daring."

"Well he is very courageous when it comes to Dragons, yes when it comes to a fire breathing monster with razor sharp deathly teeth, Charlie Weasley can be unquestioningly brave. But when it comes to the opposite sex poor Charlie is quite clueless on how to proceed. You see he does not date much. He is primary relationship is a big fire breathing monster who is not much fun to cuddle up with at night."

"Ahh so this Charlie guy is a workaholic is he"

"No not a workaholic he just really enjoys his job. And well you see being a Dragon Trainer isn't the safest job out there so he feels reluctant to start anything that could possibly lead anywhere. You see Charlie is married to his job because he cannot even fathom the idea of another engrossing relationship that could possibly lead anywhere. You see Charlie is also scared; he has been alone with his job for so long that he is afraid to bring someone else into the picture. Charlie is from a very poor and big family. His family isn't very esteemed but is extremely friendly."

"So this bloke has a problem with getting females. I don't think that's right. I mean you said earlier that he was an extremely attractive male so he should have women out the ass lining up to take a crack at him." The red head said with a smirk.

"Well Charlie has had many women but none have lasted very long. For none seem to have the right spark to hold the dragon trainer's attention for very long. Or Charlie is purposely pushing them back. Pushing them away in fear of what would happen if he became too entangled with a woman."

"Ahh so he has commitment issues?" Charlie asked with a frown as his hand fumbled around in his jacket pocket playing with whatever was there.

"That is what I believe. I'm not sure if there is a woman out there who can hold his attention"

"What about his current girlfriend?"

"Ah she is a real flower. Not quite as outgoing as Charlie but is very intelligent. Though she doesn't have much going for her other then the fact she is the longest person to have held the infamous Charlie Weasley's attention. Though sadly she doesn't know how long she will be able to keep it. He has been a little distant lately and she is worried." The blonde said looking at the ground unable to meet the red head's gaze.

"That was a good story, what about an ending? Do you want me to give you an ending?" the red head asked tilting the blonde's chin up so he could gaze in her beautiful blue eyes.

"y-yes please do" The blonde stuttered her eyes filling up with tears.

"Well young Charlie realized long ago that the bachelor's life was a hard one to continue living even if his job was dangerous and not really the type to hold a stable environment for a family. He met this beautiful blond and fell madly in love with her. He realized almost immediately that he would have to snatch up the beautiful young woman. I mean come on its not every day a woman will walk in front of dragon to slap a man for an inappropriate gesture and phrase intending at the woman. Though Charlie had his work cut out for him. The woman seemed to be immune to his charms. It took him a whole month for her to agree to go out with him. Then they began to date and Charlie was the happiest man in the world. The girl was more then he could ever hope for in a mate. She was intelligent, courageous, beautiful, extremely witty, and at times a little scary. Though Charlie knew that this was the only woman who would ever hold his attention, he knew that she was the was the one he wanted to bring him out of his fear of spending eternity alone. She was the one he knew he could commit his life to for the rest of time. So Charlie decided that on the 21st of December he was going to get down on one knee (the red head bent down on his knees when he said this) and pull out a ring that he had been searching for, for a while (the red head pulled out a ring from the pocket he had been fiddling with earlier) and say LeeAnn Marie Johnson I have loved you for a while now and I know that my life is a little hazardous but I want to spend it entirely with you. You are my soul mate I knew it from the first time I saw you storm across the field to smack me for my insensitive comment though if you must know the only reason I said that was to get you attention. Like you said I am not the best at dealing with the opposite sex. But know this I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives raising our children and battling dragons together. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife" Charlie Weasley the red headed man looked expectantly at the beautiful young woman he saw before him.

"Yes a thousand times" LeeAnn cried as she threw herself into the arms of her beloved.

"You see my beloved LeeAnn, you are the happy ending to my story" Charlie said as his lips crashed onto his fiancé's.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
